Happy Birthday Xander
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: It's the morning of Xander's birthday, Spike decides to surprise him.


**Hurray! My second Buffy fanfic, this time it's for my two favorite characters. Xander Harris and Spikey. Hope you enjoy. **

Xander shut his eyes tight, grunting into his pillow as he remembered it was his birthday and he was one year closer to death.

He reluctantly rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes to a bewildering sight.

Spike, still dressed in his pajamas and a frilly pink apron was standing over his side of the bed holding a tray.

"What's on the tray, Spike?" Xander asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position in bed.

"Breakfast." Spike answered, lowering the tray onto Xander's lap.

An assortment of dishes decorated the tray; one plate held strips of bacon, a slice of buttered toast, hash browns and scrambled eggs.

Another had a small stack of pancakes drenched in butter, maple syrup and a mountain of whipped cream while a third plate had slices of orange, grapefruit and a blueberry muffin on it.

Xander smiled brightly at the generous display, picking up the tall glass filled to the top with orange juice before taking a small gulp.

"What brought this on, if I may ask?" He continued, glancing up at Spike who was now sitting beside him on the bed.

"What? I'm not allowed to bring you breakfast in bed, luv." Spike answered with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't say that, I'm just surprised." Xander laughed, taking a bite of bacon.

"I've got another surprise for your birthday when you finish breakfast." Spike grinned, pressing a kiss to Xander's cheek.

"Do I have to wait?" Xander asked with a mock pout as he moved his tray of food to the nightstand.

Spike gave him a stern look before sighing. "Suppose not."

He got up from the bed and walked over to the closet, bending over as he reached to pick up a brightly wrapped box with topped with a giant bow.

Carrying it back to the bed, he handed it to Xander who eagerly began ripping the paper off it like an excited child.

He pulled the top of the box open and quickly tossed aside the colorful tissue paper, flipping the box upside down so the contents fell out into his lap.

"Uh… Spike?" Xander said, staring blankly at the toys in his lap.

"Something the matter?" Spike smirked, looking at Xander as he moved to stand beside the bed.

Xander looked back down at the pile of what he could only describe as sex toys and picked up the first thing on top, which turned out to be a ball gag.

"Want to see your other present, luv?" Spike asked, stepping away from the bed a few feet.

Xander was reluctant to say yes, but nodded all the same. "Sure, why not?"

With a smug grin, Spike unbuttoned his pajama shirt and let it fall to the basement floor along with his pajama pants.

Xander felt his jaw drop at the sight of Spike standing there, wearing nothing but a leather harness criss-crossed over his muscular torso and pair of leather boxer shorts that snugged Spike's groin perfectly.

"Over here. Now." Xander said in a suddenly assertive voice, gesturing for Spike to get in bed.

"Yes sir." Spike replied, quickly climbing up onto the bed on all fours.

He began to slowly crawl towards Xander, getting closer and closer until he was kneeling over him.

"Undress me." Xander commanded again, looking directly into Spike's eyes.

"Yes sir." Spike repeated, more seductively this time as he started to unbutton Xander's top.

Spike kissed down along Xander's chest as he undid each button, kissing lower every second which caused Xander to lean his head back, his eyelids half closed still watching Spike.

Spike kissed a trail down to the top of Xander's pants, setting his senses on fire.

His breath hitched as Spike slowly tugged his pants down his thighs, exposing his semi-hard erection.

Spike tossed the pants to the floor with Xander's shirt and his own pajamas, before turning back to planting soft butterfly kisses down Xander's left thigh and up his right.

Xander caught the back of Spike's head in his hands, tangling his fingers in the blonde curls as he dragged Spike up to meet him, pulling the vampire into a deeply lustful kiss.

Spike crushed his lips against Xander's as his hands found Xander's erection, slowly circling his fingers around the throbbing appendage.

Xander moaned against Spike's mouth, letting it open slightly to allow Spike to invade his mouth.

Spike instantly took the invitation; he slid his tongue deep into Xander's waiting mouth.

"Enough foreplay, I'm making you mine." Xander said with a near throaty growl, grabbing Spike's wrists before pinning him down against the bed.

"Feeling brave, eh?" Spike challenged, smirking up at Xander.

Xander grabbed up the ball gag and stuffed it in Spike's mouth, clicking the clasp shut behind his head.

"Very, now that you can't bite." Xander grinned as he picked up two pairs of handcuffs from the pile of toys.

He straddled himself over Spike's thighs and handcuffed his wrists to each corner of the bed.

"Now off with your shorts." Xander smirked as he unzipped the leather boxers and tugged them off Spike's hips, tossing them with the rest of the clothes on the floor.

"Perfect." He smiled, grabbing the bottle of strawberry lubricant off the nightstand and squirting some into his hand.

He applied it to his erection, making sure to cover every inch.

With the left over lube on his fingers, he reached down between Spike's legs and rubbed it against the vampire's entrance gently stretching him and slicking him up.

He spread Spike's legs and moved to lie between them, sliding himself deep inside Spike's tightness as he did so.

Pressing light kisses along Spike's stomach, he began to thrust in and out which caused him and Spike to both moan at the feeling.

Spike tugged at the handcuffs keeping him still, moaning around the ball gag as he watched Xander slowly fuck him.

Xander grunted and moaned in pleasure, digging nails into Spike's sides as he let his senses take over, thrusting hard and fast.

"Uhn! Spike!" He called out rather loudly, thrusting faster as he felt a familiar warmth building up between his thighs.

Spike growled, feeling the same warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Xander leaned up and planted a trail of kisses across Spike's neck, thrusting as hard and fast as he could.

With one final thrust he went off, moaning as he felt his seed fill Spike.

Spike spilled his seed all over his stomach, Xander chuckled softly as he pulled the gag from Spike's mouth.

"Happy bloody birthday, Xan." Spike smiled. "Thank you, Spike." Xander smiled back.


End file.
